From Vampires to Wolves
by freddyburn
Summary: Deucalion has been found- in Forks, Washington. Scott and his pack accompany the Sheriff to take him into custody due to his werewolf status. While in Forks, they meet the La Push wolves and the daughter of the local Chief of Police. What will happen once Bella is forced to leave Forks because of Victoria? Which pack will defend her, and what will happen when Edward comes looking?


Prologue

Vampires may be of the supernatural world, but they are ignorant of the rest of it. They remain aloof and are extreme isolationists. Werewolves, druids, kanimas, they have no interest in them. They believe, wrongly, that they are of no threat to them, if they know that they exist at all. Ironically, this is because the vampires are isolationists and give us no reason to be a threat or to draw our attention to them, or theirs to us. Occasionally, they may catch the smell of one of us, but in all honesty, they would not be able to identify us, and we avoid places we know they exist in large numbers. Places like London, New York or Mexico City, places with large populations. Sometimes, you may find them in isolated places, like Forks in Washington, or Alaska, places which provide good cloud cover or long nights in winter which allow them to go out in the day.

They may have longer lives and be hard to kill, but they are no means unbeatable. They have weak spots. A werewolf or a kanima can easily decapitate a vampire, or rip them apart. A druid, or any other magic user, can use their power to immobilise them, and fire is a very effective tool if you are able to produce it.

There is another reason for the vampire world's ignorance of the rest of the supernatural. The vampire leadership, The Volturi, would rather not let their enemies find out about us, as we may be used against them.

Even their best weapons, the twins, Alec and Jane, can only work against us for a short while. A magic user can put up mental defences against them. A werewolf caught in Alec sensory depravation can still escape due to muscle memory, if they are on familiar territory, because their wolf knows their home terrain better than they realise and can act in it without any sensory input. When it comes to Jane's ability, she focuses on the human and leaves the werewolf alone, which means that the werewolf, while feeling the pain, is not as affected by it as it would be if Jane recognised that the wolf and human are one and the same beings. It's like taking a pair of handcuffs, only cuffing one wrist and leaving the other cuff free. You are aware of it. It may hinder you on occasion, if it catches on something, but it really doesn't slow you down.

But don't get cocky. They are strong, they are fast and they are intelligent. And they are very protective of their mates.

000

Chapter One

Sheriff John Stilinski was a relatively patient man. With a son like Stiles, patient was a necessity. But this case with the Darach and Deucalion was putting him on edge, as most cases involving the supernatural did. Jessica Blake had been found dead the day the Sheriff and her other hostages had escaped. The Sheriff doubted that Deucalion was involved, but from Scott had told him, he wouldn't rule it out. He had sent out a notification to both state and local law enforcement about Deucalion, describing him as a "person of interest" in relation to several murders. It was about as much as he could do in the hunt for him, other than declaring him an outright suspect. He had included in the notification a warning not to approach the suspect individually but in groups with guns drawn as Deucalion was "heavily armed, extremely dangerous and liable to attack on sight."

The Sheriff was about to call it a night when the phone on his desk began to ring. With great effort, he answered.

"Yes Marian?" he asked the receptionist.

"Sheriff, I have a Chief Swan of the Forks Police Department on the line. He says it's in relation to Deucalion."

"OK Marian, put him through."

There was a few moment of prolonged beeps, then "Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Chief Swan, what can I do for you?"

"You sent out an APB about a man named Deucalion, a person of interest in several murders?"

The Sheriff heard a shout of protest in the background, and another voice telling shouting "be quiet."

"That's right Chief. He's extremely dangerous."

"Yeah, well, I have him sitting in one of my cells right not," Chief Swan said.

"Really? I'm surprised you were able to apprehend him if I'm honest," Sheriff Stilinski said, a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. He was annoying a couple of Native American kids on the beach. They are the ones who brought him in. They recognised him from a wanted sheet."

That gave the Sheriff some pause.

"Chief, did the suspect injure any of the kids?" he asked. "Scratch them, go to bite them?"

Chief Swan paused, as if weighing up his response.

"He tried. Listen, Sheriff, I don't know what kind of, ahem, individuals you got down there, but let's just say, I learned that these boys are able to take care of themselves and are more than capable of guarding the prisoner."

Sheriff Stilinski sat back in his chair, thinking.

"Chief, I've got some boys who may be able to help me move the prisoner. I'll head out tomorrow for Forks with a prison transport. Under no circumstances is the prisoner to make physical contact with anyone."

"I think I am beginning to understand why, and I hope your boys are good," Chief Swan replied.

"Trust me, you are not the only one who is beginning to understand things. And the boys will be able for the prisoner."

000

Dr. Deaton finished taking inventory just as the bell on his front door rang. He turned, expecting to find Scott back from the dumpster, but instead, he found the Sheriff.

"How can I help you Sheriff?" he asked.

"Forks, Washington. You know anything about it? Or the Native American tribe who lives near it"

"I know a few things, mainly rumour and myth. Why?"


End file.
